Sisters through everything
by RosalieTheBeautyQueen
Summary: Rose and Bella were sisters before Bella got changed, and then a year later, Rosalie got changed as well. So now, 50 years later, they meet up again in the most unusual circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, however, I wish I did.

Summary: Rose and Bella were sisters before Bella got changed, and then a year later, Rosalie got changed as well. So now, 50 years later, they meet up again in the most unusual circumstances.

Bella's Pov.

"Bells! Can you come here please?". Yelled a soft calming voice. I sighed, my sister wants me. She always needs me for something. I walk next door to my older sister's room.

"Yes Rosalie?" I asked as I walked into the room to see my sister twirling in front of her mirror.

" Do you like this colour dress on me?". Asked Rosalie as she spun around.

"Yes Rose, anything looks nice on you". I said as I rolled my eyes. My sister Rosalie you see, she is one of those girls who think they're ugly, but in true fact, are really hot. Rosalie looks like a super model. I swear, she's going to be a model when she gets older. My sister Rosalie is 16 and she looks amazing. While myself on the other hand is only 15. We're one year apart. She's in year 11 and I'm in year 10 at high school.

"Hmmmm, no. My bum looks to big in this". Said Rosalie as she walked into her walk in robe trying to find something.

"Ahhhuh!".exclaimed Rosalie as she walked back in with her blue skinny jeans, a white blouse, black vest, black Prada heels and her trademark red bag. She slipped the articles of clothing on and spun around.

"Now I like that!". Exclaimed Rosalie with a grin.

"Yes Rose, you look fine! Now can I get back to getting ready?". I asked with a sigh.

" Yeah, but make sure you wear the clothes on the blue rack okay?". Asked Rosalie as I walked out of the room.

"Yes Rosie". I said as I walked back into my room and walked into my own walk in robe and found the blue hanger. On the blue hanger was a pink, black and silver stripped pleated skirt, a white of the shoulder shirt, a black belt and there was also black ballet flats down the bottom. I rolled my eyes. She loves pink on me. As I put the clothes on, I realize that I actually like what I'm wearing. I walked over to my vanity and put my pink headband in. I didn't really need to do anything with my hair because you see, my hair is brown, silky and always dead straight. I grabbed my own oversized handbag and walked down the stairs of our mansion into the kitchen where our maid Azrielda had already made our breakfast. You see, I'm Isabelle Marie Swan, and my sisters name is Rosalie Lillian Swan, and our parents are like, millionaires, which makes us millionaires as well. Rosalie joined me and we quickly ate our breakfast.

"Come on Bells, we better hurry, or were going to be late for first day back at school". Said Rosalie as we grabbed our bags and walked outside to Rosalie's car. Rosalie has an amazing bright red BMW. Its amazing! I can get my L's soon, and I'm going to get a pink jeep, I cant wait! After a short while, we arrived at school. Everyone was of course staring at us. Rose and I are the popular chicks at school. Rose of the upper school and me of the lower school. Rose is only in year 11 and she's already the most popular girl in school.

" Now remember Bells, no flirting with boys older, stick to your age, got a problem with any body giving ya crap talk to me, and text me if you need me okay?". Asked Rosalie. I smiled. On the outside, Rosalie may seem like The Ice Queen, but on the inside, she is the most caring person I have ever met. Rosalie has pretty much looked after me from when I was 5 and she was 6. Our parents were never home.

"Okay Rose". I said as I leaned over and hugged her.

" Okay, lets go". Said Rosalie as we both hopped out of the car and we both went our separate ways. I walked over to my group of friends and immediately started to talk about what we all did in the holidays. We walked into home room and grabbed our schedules. After the bell rang, I realized that I had human bio. Joy I thought. I walked into bio and sat down at the back. After waiting awhile, this gorgeous blue eyed blonde hair kid walked in and sat down next to me. He must be new I thought, and he's damn sexy!

" Hi, I'm Chase Alrdidge". He said with a cute smile. I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan". I replied.

" Nice to meet you". He replied as he winked.

" Like wise". I grinned. This guy is sooo adorable. I jumped. I felt something vibrate. I got my side-kick out of my pocket and realized I had a message. I flipped my phone up and seen it was from Rose. I opened it curiously.

_B,_

_I know your flirting with a boy. He better be hot, single, nice and in your grade._

_Is he all over these?_

_3 R x_

I looked around trying to see if I could see Rosalie. I frowned.

_R,_

_Yes I am flirting, how did you know? Yes he is quite hot, I think he's single, he's nice, yes he's in my grade!_

_You're my bloodey stalker rose!_

_3 B x._

I laughed.

" Something funny?". Asked Chase from next to me.

" Oh yeah, just my over protective sister!". I laughed as he grinned also.

Two hours later, it was lunch time. I am soooo happy because I am so damn hungry. I walked into the cafeteria flanked by my best friend Alice and Zoe. We stood inline to grab our food when I heard someone come up behind me but didn't look because it's rude to look.

"What? Are you not going to acknowledge that you know me?".said the voice behind me. I turned around to see Chase grinning at me. I rolled me eyes.

"Hi Chase, long time no speak". I laughed. We stood staring into each others eyes for a minute when we heard a cough. I turned and realized that my best friends were there. I smiled sheepishly.

"Girls, this is Chase , Chase, these are my best friends Alice and Zoe". I smiled as I introduced them.

" Hello Ladies". Said Chase as he put on his lady charmer voice. I laughed. Then I walked up the line to where the lunch lady was calling my name and handed me my lunch. I went to get out my wallet but stopped when she told me not to.

" Oh you don't have to pay today Miss Swan. Your sister Rosalie has already paid for your lunch". She said. I Smiled. I turned around to look at Rosalie's table and smiled at my sister, she smiled back. I walked a bit further to grab my drink. I turned around to see Chase standing there.

" Are you stalking me now or something?". I asked with a grin.

" Nope. Just grabbin a drink which you are in the way of me getting". Said Chase with a smirk.

" Well sorry mister Chase". I said with a grin as I moved to my table and sat down. Chase walked over to the table where the popular guys in our grade were sitting. Zoe's boyfriend Tom must have invited him to sit with them I thought.

After a very long day at school, I was finally home. I walked into the house and walked upstairs to my room and chucked my bag on my pink bean bag and flopped onto my bed with a sigh. I lifted my hand and pulled my skirt down at the back because if I had left it where it was, I knew people who walked into my room would see my bonds undies. I slowly drifted of to sleep when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I lifted my hips up so I could grab my phone out and looked at my message. Hmmm, unknown number, I wonder who it could be. I thought as I slid my phone up to read the message.

_Hi there, so, are you going to acknowledge that you know me now? _ The message had said. I smiled, I knew it was from Chase.

_Why chase, didn't we already establish that I did acknowledge you today? And speaking of acknowledgements, how did you get my number?_ I messaged back. I closed my phone and slipped it under my pillow and laid back down. After a few minutes, I felt my phone vibrate again. I smiled and grabbed it.

_Yes we did establish it earlier, just thought it'd reestablish it. ____ and your friend Zoe gave it to me earlier!. _ He had replied. I grinned and wrote back to him. _Ahhh I see, what are we now? My stalker?. _ I laughed. I closed my phone and laid it back down. After a few seconds I got a reply, _always ____. _ I laughed, Chase seems nice, I thought with a grin. I got up and grabbed my bag and chucked my books on my bed and started to do my homework. After a few hours, Azrielda called up to me and Rose and told us that dinner was ready. I grinned. Yum, I was starving! I skipped down the stairs with a smile on and sat down across from rose.

"Someone seems happy". Rosalie noted. I grinned.

"Where's mum and dad?".I asked as I ate some of the spaghetti bolognaise in front of me.

"At a party? Where else would they be". Sighed Rosalie. I sighed. Rosalie was like my mother figure. Rosalie always gets upset when mums not home because sometimes she needs her own mother figure at times.

"So tell me, why are we all smiles tonight?". Asked Rosalie.

"I met a boy!".I said as I took a sip of my water.

"Ahhh I see, and was it the same boy I seen talking to you at lunch today?". She asked.

"Possibly". I said with a grin.

"He better not hurt you, or ill kick his arse!". Said Rosalie defiantely.

"Duoly noted". I replied. Not long later, we were finished dinner. We both walked upstairs and had showers and hopped into our pj's. I slipped on my pink and white hello kitty shorts and shirt to match. I looked at my phone and realized I had a msg. I grinned. I opened it and seen it was from Chase.

_Sweet dreams Isabella. _ He had written. Nawww, that's sweet.

_Sweet Dreams Chase. _ I had written back. I grabbed my I-pod and walked into Rosalie's room and noticed Rose already in bed with the light off. I walked into her room and placed my phone and my I-pod on her bedside table. We did this most of the time when mum and dad weren't home to feel safety and comfort. Even though the house is pretty big, we still wanted to feel safe. And that's how I felt when I'm with rose. I feel safe.

"Goodnight Isabella Marie". Rosalie whispered.

"Goodnight Rosalie Lillian". I whispered back.

" I love you sweetie". She whispered.

"I love you to Rosie". I whispered. I sighed. Rose is the best sister in the world.

So this is my first twilight fic, so read and review and tell me what ya think! It gets better, trust me! The first few chapters are of Bella and Rosalie when they were sisters, then we move on. Tell me if I should continue or not!

Read and Review please! I need enough reviews to continue! If I don't get them, I wont continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own greys, although however I wish I did :(

Bellas pov:

Its been a few months now since I met Chase, and we are now currently dating. He asked me to go to the school dance with him, then he while dancing to the last song, he asked me to go out with him. I of course HAD to say yes. Chase is amazing. Its quite funny thou, Rosalie gave him "the" talk the other day. The talk saying that if he hurt her sister, he would die, yadda yadda yadda. Rose is amazing, she cares about me a lot.

"BELLA!! HURRY UP AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!!".yelled Mum. Yes I know, I'm quite surprised to. You see, I don't live with Rose anymore. Mum and dad got divorced, mum kept the house and me, dad moved into another mansion close to school and got Rose. When I found out that they were divorcing, I was so upset.

_Flashback._

"_ISABLLE, ROSALIE! Can you two come down here please?". Mum yelled. Rose and I were up in my room studying because she was helping me with my up coming test. We looked at each other with concern on our faces. We squeezed each others hands and walked down the stairs to living room where we found mum and dad sitting in the two arm chairs._

"_Girls, have a seat please". Said Dad as we walked into the room. Rose and I sat down on the long lounge across from them._

"_Okay girls, now, your mother and have been talking and we think it's time to separate". Said Dad. Did he just say that? He and mum are divorcing? I cant think straight._

"_Your what?". Asked Rosalie as she had misheard._

" _Were divorcing Rosie. And your father and I have concluded, that Rosalie, you will live with your father. And Bella you will live with me. Then every second weekend, Bella you will go to your dads for sat and sun night and Rose you will come here. And every Friday night, you both will sleep here". Mum said. A couple days later, dad and Rosie left. _

"_Goodbye daddy". I said as I hugged and kissed him._

"_Goodbye Princess, I love you". Said Dad as he walked out of my room. A few minutes later, Rose walked in. My eyes began to water._

"_Oh sweetie! Please don't cry!". Said Rosalie as she walked over to me and hugged me as I cried._

"_Now Bells, listen to me okay? No matter what happens, no matter where we are, you will always be my little bellzie okay? And just think, we will still see each other at school! I love you Bellzie!". Said Rosie as she hugged me tight._

" _I love you to Rosie!". I sniffled. I was going to miss her. _

"_Here". Said Rose as she handed me something from her pocket. It was a black box with a pink box on it. I frowned and opened. I gasp. I looked inside, and inside there was a love heart necklace with swirls on it. I opened it, inside was a picture that was taken just recently at the formal with Rose and me both wearing our dresses and our hair and make up done nicely._

"_Oh rose..". I gasped as I picked it out of the box._

"_Flip it over". I flipped the locket over curiously and on the back there was a message engraved. It said: Bells, my one and only, I love you, no matter what. Love Rosie. Xxxx. _

"_Thank you Rosie. I love you". I whispered as I hugged her again._

_End Flashback._

I still see Rose every day. I just miss seeing her 24/7. Rose and I had the sisterly relationship that no matter how much time we spend with each other, we don't get sick of each other. I sighed. I got up out of bed and walked into my wardrobe trying to think of what to wear. I decided on my skinny jeans, pink shirt, black vest and my pink flats. I also grabbed my bag and walked over to my vanity and got fixed up my hair and make up. I walked over to my desk and picked up my books and shoved them in my bag. Then walked over to my bedside table and grabbed my wallet and my ipod and shoved them in my bag. When I grabbed my phone, I realized I had two messages. One was from Chase and the other was from Rose.

Chase:

_Good morning babe! Wont be at school today, just a little bit sick! Txt ya later? Love you, xxx. _

Rosalie:

_Good morning little sister. Wake up! It's time for school! I'll see you today sweetie, love you xxx._

I smiled. Rose and Chase were the two most important people in my life. I giggled, I grabbed my bag and ran down stairs and out to the limo and hopped in. Now that Rose doesn't take me to school anymore, I have to take the stupid limo. Grrrr, I feel so posh! When I arrived at school, I could see some new kids all staring at me. I rolled my eyes. I hopped out of the limo and walked up to my group of friends.

"Hey Bells!". They said as they all greeted me. We all walked into school together with our heads held high. All the new kids were staring at us, we all laughed. Were not that popular, sheesh. A few hours later, I was so glad it was lunch time. Zoe and I walked over and paid for our lunches. I noticed Rose wasn't there yet, so I paid for hers and walked back to our table. We sat down talking and such. Then I felt my phone vibrate. It was from Chase.

_Good afternoon babe, sorry I couldn't be there! Have fun at Lunch, say hi to the girls for me! _

I smiled.

"Girls, chase says hi". I said as they all mumbled hi back. I texted back then put my phone away. Just as I was about to my phone away, I got another message. I opened it, it was from my Rosie. I smiled.

_Hey Kido! Thanks for paying for my lunch today! Member, you and me are going out tonight, so put on your prettiest dress! Make sure its one that I approve of! Or ill take the one you have on off, and pick one for myself! Love you, R, xxx. _

I smiled. I looked over to Rosalie's table and smiled at my sister. She smiled back and blew me a kiss. I caught it and tucked it into my pocket. She smiled.

A few hours later, I was wearing my hot pink jimmy choo heels, while wearing my halternet pink dress with sparkles on it with my silver hand bag waiting for my sister. I heard a horn honk and ran outside and hopped into Rose's car and Rose drove off.

"I love your dress and your shoes! Eeeep! I love your whole outfit! I most definitely do approve!".squealed Rosalie.

"Thanks Rosie! I like your attire to!". I said as she grinned. Rose was wearing a red skin tight dress that showed off her body amazingly.

"Thanks kido! Now put this on!". Grinned Rosalie as she chucked a blind fold at me.

"Why? I thought we were going to the movies?". I asked.

"We are. But I'm taking you out to dinner before hand, and it's a surprise!". Said Rosalie with a giggle. After a few minutes, I felt Rose's car come to a halt. I heard Rose take the keys out of the ignition and grabbed her bag and hopped out of the car. Then I heard her close the door and walk around to my side of the door and opened it and helped me out and grabbed my bag for me and closed the door. She grabbed a hold of me around my waist and walked me somewhere. I heard the clicking of our heels. I heard voices but they stopped suddenly. Then the blind fold was yanked of my eyes and I was pushed into a pitch black room and then suddenly lights flew on and everyone was yelling, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!". I turned to Rosalie who was grinning.

"Happy 16th Isabella Marie Swan!". Said Rosalie as she hugged me.

"Its not my birthday is it?". I asked. Was it?

"Yes Bellz, its your birthday today! And it's mine tomorrow! And I'll be 17!". Grinned Rosalie. I turned to the crowd and looked at everyone. I noticed all my friends were here, mum and dad were here, and then I seen Chase. I turned to Rosalie grinning and hugged her again, she whispered in my ear.

"He's a good one, he's got something planned for you. Remember, safe sex!". Said Rosalie as she hugged me.

"I love you Rosalie, no matter how much of a dim wit you are!". I said. Little did I know that this would be the last time we'd ever say it to each other.

"I love you to sweetie! Always and forever, never forget!". Rosalie replied. I smiled. I then let go of Rose and walked over to Chase, he grabbed my hand and ran with Chase outside. We ran out the back which was completely deserted. Chase then took me to this nearby cottage. I looked into his eyes, they were black.

"Chase, babe, why are your eyes black?". I asked curiously.

"Because I'm hungry". Said Chase as he lunged at me. I ducked out of instinct. I ran out of the cottage calling Rosalie's name. I need my sister. I need my Rosalie. She can always make me feel better. She makes the pain go away. Then suddenly, I'm knocked to the ground with dead weight, and all of a sudden, something is biting me. It hurt like hell.

"ROSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE". I screamed in pain. Then my vision went black.

Second chapt, I thought it'd give you guys the lead up to Bella's change.., tell me what you think of it! Read and review :D.


	3. Chapter 3

This next chapter is in Rosalie's pov.

Rosalie's Pov:

It's been a year today since Bells "died". I miss my little sister so much. It's so different without her now. When mum told me that Bells hadn't come home yet, I ran and ran until I came to a stop where I couldn't breathe. After a few weeks, they concluded Bells dead. It's been a year today, and I still cant believe it. It's been a weird year though, since Bells died, dad and mum have both become over protective of me, its become quite annoying! What's even more annoying is that dad's arranged a marriage for me to Royce. I don't want to get married. It's Bella's birthday today, which means its mine tomorrow. Royce is taking me out for dinner. Royce is a sweet guy and all, but I just wish Bella was here for my wedding, because if she was, she'd me my maid of honor. I went into Bella's bedroom today, and in her wardrobe in a box, I found another box with a letter on it saying _Rosalie's 18__th__ Present. _ I opened the box and inside was a red oval pendant on a silver chain. I looked at it. Tears slid down my cheeks. I flipped over the pendant and there was a message, that message said: _Rosalie Lillian Swan, Happy 18__th__ Birthday, love always and forever, your little sister, Isabella Marie Swan. _I slipped it on my neck and I will never remove it.

So today's my birthday, and I'm at mums house getting ready. I don't know what to wear. If Bella was here, she'd help me. I finally decided on wearing my aqua skin tight dress that showed of my curves. I also decided on wearing my amazing silver strappy heels and my silver bag to match. I decided to just let me hair flow. I feel fine. Just then, I heard the door bell ring. It was Royce. I walked down the stairs gracefully and answered the door.

"Hey babbeee". Said Royce slurryly. I winced. I hate it when he's drunk.

"Lets go Royce". I said as I grabbed his arm and walked out to his limo. We hopped in the car and his hand ran up the inside of my thigh.

"Stop it. Not here". I said as I slapped his hand away.

"Awww please babe, but we haven't even had sexx yet". He whispered as he leaned in closer and started to kiss my neck. I moaned.

"I know you want to". He whispered as his hand crept up my thigh again.

"Yeah I want to, but after were married". I said as I slapped his hand away again and moved away from him. A few minutes later, we had arrived at the restaurant. We both got out of the limo and watched as it drove away. Just as I thought we were going inside, Royce dragged me into an alley.

"What sex, and I want it NOW!". He said as he tried to lift up my dress. I fought and fought, but nothing worked. It hurt like hell. After he was finished raping me, he bashed me. After he was finished, he left me there to die, I was bleeding profusely.

"You will regret defying me bitch". He said as he spat at me and walked away. I lay on the ground in a crumpled heap in pain. The inside's of my thighs hurt. I never thought that it could hurt this bad. I thought he loved me, but I guess I was wrong. I guess im just going to die here. Suddenly, I heard someone coming down the alley.

"Help me". I whispered in pain. They came to my side.

"This may hurt slightly". The voice had whispered as something cold bit into my neck. I screamed interanally in agony. It hurt and then everything went blank.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ----- - - - - - -

Its been a 20 years now since that night, since I became a vampire. You see, the person that bit me, his name was Carslie Cullen and he was a vampire. He had a wife Esme who was a vampire and also had a son, his name is Edward. Carslie bit me thinking I would be Edwards mate. But I didn't. Instead, I found my own mate. I found him one day in the forest, he was about to die. But I couldn't leave him there to die. So I carried him all the way to Carslie and begged him to change him. And he did. So from then on Emmett was my mate. Two other people joined our coven. Alice and Jasper. Alice can see the future, while Jasper can manipulate our feelings. We don't call ourselves a coven. We call ourselves a family. My name is no longer Rosalie Lillian Swan. It's Rosalie Lillian Swan Hale McCarthy Cullen. Hale is Emmett's middle name, McCarthy is his middle name, and Cullen is our family name. Emmett and I got married 15 years ago, and I love him to death. We've been moving around a lot lately. We are now currently in a small country town called Forks. It's a tiny town, but its good enough for us. We picked it here because it hardly ever rains, and its covered by clouds constantly. Our cover story in forks is that Esme and Carslie are our adoptive parents. Jasper and I are twins, because freakishly enough, we sorta look alike. And Edward, Emmett and Alice are brothers and sisters aswell. We did this so that we could date each other. Every night, Emmett keeps on playing with my necklace, asking what happened to my little sister. I tell him the same answer everytime. I don't know. I still miss my Bella today, she will always be with me. When ever it's Bella's birthday, I always go quiet and not talk to anyone. Its just my way of dealing.

So, today was the first day of school. Alice always likes dressing us for school. It reminds me of what I use to do for Bells. I sghed.

"You alright Rose?". Asked Emmett as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah I'm fine babe!". I said as I kissed his cheek.

Not long later, we were at school seated in our class before lunch. We don't really eat at lunch but we get food for shows. All day today, we've heard people whispering about how hot we are, and how handsom the boys are. They've said a few things about my husband that I wish not to repeat. The bell rang which signalized time for lunch. I got up out of my seat and went to find Emmett. We were walking towards the cafeteria when we heard that Jessica chick and that Angela chick telling the other new girl about us.

"They're all together, like TOGETHER together. Uh, the blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal". Jessica said.

"They're not exactly related or anything". Said Angela. I knew there was a reason I liked her, I smiled. Emmett and I made our way to our table. We sat down as Alice and Jasper walked in and then walked over to us and sat down next to us. Then Edward walked in. I heard all the girls swoon, I sighed. Edward walked over to our table and sat down. He looked at the table behind us where Lauren, Angela and that new girl were sitting and snarled.

"Whats wrong Edward? You seemed worried?". Asked Jasper as he sensed Edwards worriedness.

"Yeah, it's about the new girl, I cant read her mind". Edward said. We all frowned. We all turned to look at the new girl. I gasped.

"Bella?". I whispered. She turned to look at me. Had she heard me I thought? She nodded her head. She had. I gasped again. No it cant be. How could she be here. My little sister was dead. She died that many years ago on her birthday. I seen "Bella" incline her head towards outside. I nodded. She walked outside and into the forest. After awhile, I followed, followed by my family. We ran into the forest and stopped when we seen "Bella" pacing.

"Bells, is that you?". I whispered.

"Yes Rosie, it is". I heard her whisper. In a second, I felt her at my side. I hugged her. She felt like my sister.

"Did she just call her Rosie? Rose isn't going to be happy about that". Said Jasper with a gasp. I let go of Bella and ran over to Jasper and hit him.

"She's allowed to call me Rosie. She came up with the name. She's my little sister". I said with a grin as I walked back over to Bella and hugged her.

"What happened to you?". I asked.

"I became a vampire. My name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi". I said. They gasped.

"Volturi?". Whispered Rosalie.

So, theres the 3rd chapt, what are you thinking of it so far? This is in Rosalie's pov, how do you think I went? Read and review please guys! I appreaciate the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's Pov.

"Yes Rose, Volturi". I had replied while looking at her. She looks like the same Rosalie I knew, I hope she is anyways. I miss my Rosie.

"Rose, babe, how do we even know shes your sister?". Asked the big grizzily guy.

"Because I do". Stated Rosalie simply." Come on Bells, why don't you come back to ours and we will introduce you to our parents for all intent purposes?". Rosalie asked.

"Wait, before she comes with us, she needs to prove to you that she's your sister". The blonde haired guy stated. I sighed. I don't know how to prove im her sister. We haven't spoken in over forever. But then I remembered, our necklaces.

"My necklace. The one that I have on right now. Rosie gave it to me the day that her and dad left. Its got a picture of Rose and me inside it at the formal, it's also got an engravement saying, _Bells, my one and only, I love you no matter what, Rosie. Xxx. _ Oh and also, the necklace that Rose is wearing, I had bought it for her for her 18th Birthday and I hid it in my room, and I'm assuming that you found it. On the back is an engravement as well". I said strongly with a smile. Rosalie squealed.

"Now that's my little sister". Squealed Rosalie as she hugged me tighter.

"Okay, now that we've established the she is Rose's sister, lets go introduce her to Esme and Carslie, and Rose can introduce us to". Said the small spikey haired girl. I smiled. We all started running. I felt someone hot on my heels but didn't look back. I just followed the scent of the vampires and made it to a beautiful 2 storey house. Just as I stopped to look at the house, I heard the others coming.

"You beated Edward!". Exclaimed the muscle guy. I frowned. Was it a problem? Hmmm. Rosalie grabbed my arm and walked into the house.

"ESME! CARSLIE! CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE PLEASE?". Rosalie yelled as we walked into what I assume was the lounge room. In a flash, I seen two more people standing there. We all sat down on the seats.

"Guys, this is my little sister Isabella Marie Swan Volturi. Now, before all of you ask questions, im going to introduce Bells, to everyone. Bells, this is my husband Emmett, this is my "twin" Jasper, his lovely wife Alice, this is Edward, and this is Esme and Carslie". Said Rosalie as she introduced everyone.

"Hello!". I smiled.

"Hello, so you're a vampire then?". Asked the man named Carslie. Everyone laughed. I seemed puzzled.

"Its okay Bells, Carslie is always a person that needs to know the facts. He's a doctor". Said Rosalie as she squeezed my hand. I smiled.

"Yes, I am a vampire. I'm older then Rosie". I said with a grin.

"Bells, lets get a few things straight! I am older then you in human years, but your older then me in vampire years". Said Rosalie with a laugh. I laughed. God I missed her. She always knew a way to make me laugh.

"So Bells, tell me what happened". Said Rosalie as everyone turned to look at me.

"Yay! Story time!". Grinned Emmett as he came and sat on the floor infront of me with a big grin on his face. I laughed.

"Okay well, it happened on my birthday. And my boyfriend Chase at the time took me outside to what I thought was my present, he took me into a cabin, I asked him whys his eyes are black, and he replied because hes hungry. And then he lept towards me but I moved and then I ran out screaming. Then he tackled me to the ground and bit me as I screamed Rosalie's name. I then woke up, it wasn't a that bad transformation compared to other vampires that ive heard about. Um, I woke up in Italy, and I found that the person hovering over me was a part of the volturi. So they took me to their castle, and that's where I became Isabella Marie Swan Volturi". I said as I sighed. Rosalie gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry sweetie". Said Rose.

"Me to Rosie". I replied as I squeezed Rose.

"Oh! So you're the reason that Rose gets mopey on one certain day of the year". Gasped Alice.

"Yes, I am the reason. I would assume it's my birthday slash my death day". I replied while looking at the pixie.

"Do you have any powers?". Asked Carslie. I giggled.

"Um…., yes?". I replied. Boy, did I have powers!

"What are they if you don't mind me asking?". Asked Carslie clearly interested.

"Okay well, I am a shield, I can extend my shield out to anyone, even If they're human, um, I can read peoples minds, I can see the future, I can manipulate peoples feelings and thoughts, I can give people shocks like Alec, and I can fly". I said with a grin. They all gasped.

"Wow, you sure have a lot of powers!". Gasped Alice.

"I want to fly!". Grumbled Emmett. We all laughed. I grinned evilly at Emmett. I flicked my wrists and Emmett was in the air.

"WOOOHOOOO!!! IM FLYING!! ROSIE LOOK AT ME!! I'M FLYING!!". Laughed Emmett. We all laughed at Emmett and his goofiness. I lowered him slowly to the fall and he sat on the lounge.

"Now that, was,AWESOME!". Laughed Emmett. We all laughed. Suddenly, Alice gasped.

"OMGOSH!! THANK YOU ESME, THANK YOU!!". Said Alice as she flung herself at Esme.

"Why are you thanking me?". Asked Esme confused.

"Your going to ask Bella If she wants to live here with us! Because after all, her and Rose are sisters and they're not going to want to separate!". Giggled Alice.

"Oh okay then. You can stay here Bella, but only if you want to!". Said Esme with a smile.

"I don't want to seem like a burden?". Said Bella.

"Oh course not Bell! You're my little sister! You always welcome here!". Said Rosalie with a smile.

"I guess its settled then! We have a new Cullen! Lucky I built the new room and lucky Alice decorated it!". Smiled Esme.

sorry for not updating.

schools been hectic and ive lost someone very important recently., sorry guys

um review please :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

A few hours later, I had settled into this tight knit family. Alice had taken an instant liking to me saying I was her next prodigy, that I however had really good sense of style, she just wanted to do a Bella Barbie. The moment I made Emmett fly, he loved me. He is still coming up to me and trying to prevoke me. Esme and Carslie both love me already, Esme is just happy there's a new edition to her family. Jasper is quiet, but I can feel it in his feelings that he's glad I'm here because it obviously makes Alice happy, and whatever makes Alice happy, makes Jasper happy aswell. Rosalie loves me and I love her too, I am so glad to finally see my sister after so long, she was my idol, and damn I miss her. Edward was the only person whom however didn't seem to like me, or well my presence. I decided to confront him about it. I walked into the music where he was playing the Piano.

"What the hell is your problem?". I asked upon entering.

"Excuse me? I'm not the one walking in here accusing someone of something". Replied Edward. I growled.

"You know exactly what I mean. Why don't you want me here? What's your resentment towards me?". I asked.

"I don't want you here because I know nothing about you! You may make Rosalie happy, but that doesn't mean anything. You're part of the volturi, the volturi hate us because we have people with powers and we are their biggest threat. If we fought against them, you would have to join with them and fight against us! It's who you are! You're a part of the volturi whether we like it or not and you drink blood". Replied Edward as he came face to face with me,

"You don't know anything about me! I had just been changed and I was scared. They were the first people to show anything relatively nice towards me! They were my family. That is, up until I caught them feeding on humans. I was young so I was only having blood from bags, but when I seen them feeding on humans, I snapped and I vowed to never eat a human. Since then, I have been a vegetarian. I may be a part of the volturi, but that doesn't mean they're still my family. Jane had resentment towards me, she didn't like me because my power was greater than hers and she couldn't shock me! After a few years, I found out they only had me for my power, and they were hiding Rosalie's whereabouts from me. I came to this town to find my sister, my idol. When I was changed, the one person I wanted to see more than anything was Rosalie. At some point after I was changed, I went to see Rosalie from a far, I then found out I could resist humans, so I kept on coming back, that was until Rosalie died. If the volturi attack your family, it is my responsibility to protect the volturi from attacks but that doesn't mean I will. Even if it means my death as a result. Rosalie is my family and that will never change! So don't just stand making accusations and saying stuff you don't know ANYTHING about". I replied heavily as I stared at Edward. I only then realised that all of the Cullen's surrounded us and heard every bit of what was said. I felt Rosalie's hand on my shoulder. I shook it off and ran outside into the forest, not knowing where I was going. I heard the Cullen's yelling at Edward. I knew one thing; I needed to get out of this place. So I ran to my little house, glad that no-one knew where it was. I walked into the house knowing Alice would already be there.

"Hello Alice". I said as I walked in and sat on the armchair.

"Are you okay?". She asked as I sighed.

"I'm fine Alice, it just hurt what he said. But I get that. Every clan I came across on my findings, they all winced at my last name. Scared even. It was then that I realised that whenever I introduce myself, I leave my last name off. When I came across the Denali Clan and told them I was Isabella Marie Swan looking for my sister Rosalie, they welcomed me saying they knew Rosalie and where to find them. My last name actually scared people. What Edward said just shows people are scared of my last name, and of me". I replied as I rubbed my face. Alice came and sat on the arm rest.

"Bells, Rosalie loves you, you're here little sister. This is the happiest I have ever seen her. Rosalie was always a cold person, but up until today, I realised why. She was cold and distant because she didn't want to show her past and her feelings. You've shown us the real Rosalie. The one that I loved when I first met her". Replied Alice as she hugged me.

"Thank you so much Alice. For everything". I whispered as I hugged the pixie.

"Welcome to the family". Replied Alice. We pulled away from each other and smiled. We then laughed.

"Come on, let's go back to the house". Said Alice.

"Let me get my clothes first". I said as I walked up the stairs with Alice following. We then walked into my room and she seen the small three door wardrobe.

"Is that your wardrobe?". Asked Alice with disgust in her voice. I walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. Some of my shoes were in there.

"No, this has some of my shoes in it". I replied with a smile.

"Where's your clothes?". Asked Alice with curiosity in her voice. I smirked and walked to the room next door to my room and opened the door and flicked the light on. Alice gasped.

"This is bigger than my wardrobe". Said Alice. I smiled and grabbed three suite cases and opened them and looked around the room.

"What should I take?". I said more to myself than to Alice. Alice then smirked and zipped around the room putting everything into the three suite cases.

"How did you do that? You fitted everything into three suite cases!". I whispered. Alice laughed.

"Come on! Let's pack your shoes and then go home!". Laughed Alice.

A few hours later, I was seated in my room. My clothes and shoes had been put away and I was now sitting on my window seat staring outside at the sky. I then heard a knock on my door.

"Come in". I said as Edward opened the door. He walked over to me and sat down. He then looked outside at the sky for a few moments before he spoke.

"Look, about what I said. I'm sorry. They're my family and I don't like anyone breaking my family, and I don't want to lose Rosalie if you're not who you are. She may be the most annoying person ever, but I love her. She's my sister". Said Edward. I smiled. Edward may seem like he's cold and distant to his family, but he does love them.

"Edward, trust me, I would never do anything intentionally to hurt her or anyone else in your family .I've know them a day and I already love them. I've hurt Rosalie once when I died, and I could never do that again". I replied as I looked at Edward. Edward turned to look at me and smiled.

"Welcome to the Family". Said Edward. I smiled. Family. I like that word.

**Hey guys! So sorry for the delay in the post. My computer crashed and my back up broke, I couldn't fix it. So I had find it and start anew. But I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for your reviews.**

**Keep reviewing **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just the plot of the fic.**

I had a bad feeling about today. You know the feeling, where something feels off what you don't know what that feeling is? Well, that's the feeling. All day, I had that feeling that something bad was going to happen. Alice agreed with me, but neither of us knew what our bad feeling was or what to do about it. That is, until a few minutes before our unexpected guests were going to arrive.

"Carslie!". Said Alice from downstairs in the lounge room. Everyone heard the fright in her voice and we all ran down. I knew what she was going to say, I seen it too.

"What is it Alice?". Asked Carslie as he approached his daughter and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"The Volturi; They're here". Replied Alice. Esme gasped silently and Rosalie made her way over to me and held my hand. I squeezed her hand reassuring her that everything was going to be okay

"They're outside". I said as I made my way outside with the rest of my new family following. Just outside, we had seen Aro, Caius, Marcus and all the guards standing there, Aro, Caius and Marcus were smiling, or rather and evil smirk.

"Ahhh, the Cullen Family! Nice to see you again". Smiled Aro as we exited the house.

_Stay close to me guys. I'm extending my shield to go around us. Jane is going to want to play. It's a pity that I don't play well with others, especially people like her, I thought silently to everyone. _They all nodded their heads and stayed closer to me.

"Bella, how nice to see my daughter again! And what are you doing here?". Asked Marcus. I smiled.

"Oh as it seems, my sister happens to be a Cullen. Rosalie". I said smiled indicating towards Rosalie. Rosalie smiled fakely as she inched closer towards me, with Alice on my other side inching towards me as well.

"Oh". Said Marcus as he looked at Rosalie. I turned to Jane and seen her trying to shock my family. I laughed. Everyone looked at me confusedly.

"Jane, Jane, Jane. You should know, that you can never get past my shield". I said smiling at Jane who was glaring at me.

"Aro, what do we owe this pleasure?". Asked Carslie the mediator.

"Oh, can I not visit my niece and see how she's been?". Asked Aro.

"No, you can't, not without a hidden agenda". replied Edward as I heard Carslie talk to him gently, telling him to be calm.

"Bella, we want you to return with us back to Italy". Said Marcus glaring at Edward. I smiled lightly. I knew that was what they wanted. I felt the tension rise from all the Cullen's awaiting my response.

"I'm sorry, but I think not. Now that I've found my sister, I'm never letting her go. Nor am I leaving my new family". I replied smiling lightly. Jane glared. I glared at her and shocked her. Jane gasped.

"Girls, please stop fooling around". Said Aro staring at us carefully.

"Why do you want to stay here? These people aren't your family. We are your family. We found you and we brought you up. Come back with us Bella". Said Marcus holding out his hand. I smiled and stepped forward. Aro and Marcus smiled, whilst the Cullen's gasped.

"I have already given you my answer. I am staying here and I am going to get to know my sister more thoroughly and I am going to get to know my new family. I may however return to Italy on a holiday, but Forks is now my new home. Anywhere with the Cullen's is my new home". I said. Marcus looked at me lightly before nodding.

"Very well then, goodbye my daughter. We will so you soon". Said Marcus speaking for everyone as they left.

"Bells, I actually thought you were going to leave me". Said Rosalie as she hugged me. I smiled.

"Rosie, I'm not going to leave you just as I've found you". I said as I squeezed my sister. I then turned to Edward.

"Does that prove your theory?". I asked with a glare.

/

I was sitting in my room reading a book when Edward knocked on my door. I sighed and invited him in. Edward stood awkwardly beside my bed before he made his way over to me and sat on my bed.

"I'm sorry for judging you once again. I usually judge a book its cover. And I'm sorry for saying you would defend the volturi and not us". Said Edward. I smiled at him.

"It's fine, I would have done exactly the same thing". I replied. Edward smiled.

"So, what are you reading?". Asked Edward.

"Wuthering Heights, it's my favourite book". I replied with a smile.

"Oh cool". Said Edward. We sat there in silence, neither one of us knowing what to say.

"So, this is slightly awkward, so I'm just going to um, leave. Bye". I replied as I made my way out of my room, leaving Edward sitting there on my bed. I walked outside and over to the swing, sitting down and swinging my legs. It was a few minutes later before Esme joined me.

"Bells, are you okay?". Asked Esme as she sat on the other swing.

"Yeah, I think I am. I just wish Edward would learn to trust me". I replied as I kicked the ground.

"Oh Bella, he will learn to trust you, trust me. When he first came here, he was very reserved and he didn't trust anyone, but then Rosalie came along and she brought out some of the Edward we see today, but then when Emmett and Alice and Jasper joined, he pretty much stuck to himself, I think it was more to the fact that he felt out of place because he didn't have a partner, like the others". Said Esme.

"Oh". I replied.

"But that's changed, you've brought out a different side to Edward, a side we don't see often, but I can tell with the looks he's giving you, he will begin to trust you, he just needs some time". Continued Esme.

"Oh okay, thank you Esme". I replied smiling lightly. Esme laughed.

"Oh don't call me Esme, that makes me sound old!". Replied Esme.

"What would you like me to call you?". I asked confused.

"Mum". She replied.

"Um, okay then... mum". I replied as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Bells, you're a part of our family now, the Volturi just need to realise that, and this family doesn't like to be messed with, because this family sticks together".

**Hey guys sorry about the HUGE delay in chapter update, hope you like this one. Read and review please.**


End file.
